Love
by Aika Uchiha
Summary: siapakah anak baru itu ? Apdeth !
1. Prologue

Fic ini fic pertama saya….

Gak ada catatan apa apa. Gomen kalau ancur namanya juga fic pertama..

Selamat membaca ………………………

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**PROLOGE**

Hari ini cerah seperti biasa. Konoha kini sangat ramai…

Tidak seperti orang ini dirinya yang dingin dan cool itu _– katanya –_ membuat dirinya banyak disukai dikalangan cewek cewek di sekolah.

**UCHIHA SASUKE** namanya cowok emo + pinter + cakep/tampan + sikap nya yang banyak yang disukai.

Tapi hanya satu orang yang dapat merebut hatinya

**SAKURA HARUNO **adalah orang itu. Memang dirinya yang pintar pas dengan seseorang yang pintar juga. Inilah yang selalu membuatnya senang karena bias mendapatkan seorang **UCHIHA SASUKE** yang terkenal tampan dan pintar itu.

Banyak fans Sasuke yang iri padanya mereka selalu bertanya kenapa harus dia yang mendapatkannya bukan aku ? setiap Sakura berjalan bersama Sasuke semua orang melihatnya .

Dan juga sebaliknya para lelaki ( baca : cowok ) yang melihat Sakura berjalan berasama Sasuke mereka menganggap seperti ini : pantas saja sakura menolak ku kalau dengan si Uchiha sih aku jelas kalah.

Di konoha high school pun banyak terjadi cinta yang rumit seperti :

Hinata ( pasti udah pada tau kan ? ) suka dengan Naruto cowok Hyper active itu sedangkan Naruto menyukai Sakura dan sayang nya Sakura menyukai Sasuke.

Dan Ino dengan Sai sepasang yahh…. Bisa dibilang soulmate sejak 1 SMP ini pun telah meresmikan hubungannya.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

bagaimana terlalu pendek ya ???? ya kuakui – kok malah nyanyi- pendek banget tapi lain kali akan lebih panjang doa`in aja ok?????

PERHATIAN :

Apabila ada kata kata atau sebuatan DLL yang telah di pakai oleh senpai senpai mohon beritahu lewat REVIEW.

Kalau Review ini mencapai 10 baru saya lanjutkan jika tidak ya tidak akan makanya tolong REVIEW yang ngerivew dapat kue.. _–minta ke mama masing masing ya – _


	2. UKS

Hiiiiiii

Balik lg. Oh iya sebelumnya makasih yang udah ngerivew .

Yang udah dimasukin alert _– emang ada yang mau ? -_ makasih juga…

Oh iya ada ralat kemarin saya nulisnya Uchiha Sasuke seharusnya Sasuke Uchiha gomenesai

Saya jelaskan disini mereka SMA kelas 1.

Disclameir ( kalau salah tulisannya mohon beritahu ) :Masashi-sensei

SELAMAT MEMBACA…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Akatsuki adalah nama geng kakak kelas 2 yaitu :

Itachi-Pain-Kisame-Deidara-Sasori

( Untuk Hidan dan Kakuzu anggap aja gak pernah ada. )

Siang hari di Konoha High School…..

" Sakura !!!!!!" Ino memanggil Sakura.

"Sakura ada Ino diluar katanya mau berangkat bareng" Ibu Sakura berteriak.

"Iya,bu."Sakura bergegas membuka pintu

"Sakura Ibu…."Sakura mencium tangan ibunya dan melambai kan tangannya.

Hari ini adalah hari penentuan excul. Excul di KHS ada banyak anak-anak bebas memilihnya.

Tak terasa Sakura dan Ino sampai disekolah dan bertemu Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hai,Sakura-chan dan hai Ino" sapa Naruto riang seperti biasa

"Oh hai sakura,Ino"Hinata menyapa begitu menyadari Sakura dan Ino.

"Hai"jawab Sakura dan Ino serempak

KRING…KRING…KRING….

"Sakura ,Ino kami duluan ya"jawab Naruto meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino sambil merangkul Hinata. ( ngertikan ? )

Semua anak bergegas masuk kedalam kelas apalagi kelas 1 Fire( kelasnya Sakura nih ) karena pelajaran pertama adalah fisika dan gurunya adalah guru Gai ( kebayang gak sih ? ) mari Author jelaskan bagaimana tempat duduk mereka :

*= Shikamaru aku masukin didepan biar gak tidur.

**=Temari,Kangkuro( tulisannya bener gak kalo salah beritahu ya )dan Gaara pindah ke Konoha.

Selama pelajaran Sakura hanya diam saja. Sasuke yang memperhatikan Sakura bingung karena tak biasanya Sakura hanya diam. Dan Sasuke memilih buka mulut…

"Sakura kamu kenapa?"Tanya Sasuke

"ha,aku gak papa kok." Jawab Sakura

Sasuke meletakan tangannya di dahi Sakura yang lebaaaaaarrr _–dikejar fans nya Sakura-_ panas,ya sakura demam gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

"kamu demam." Sasuke memberitahu

"hn. Semalam aku mau ke supermarket gak taunya kehujanan." Jawab Sakura sambil senyum

Sasuke memberitahu guru bahwa Sakura sedang sakit dan mengantarnya ke ruang UKS.

Sampainya ke UKS…

"tidur." Sasuke menyelimuti Sakura

"tapi Sasuke temenin." Ucap Sakura manja

"iya." Sasuke tersenyum

1 jam berlalu Sasuke menunggu Sakura. Sekarang istirahat begitu Sasuke ingin ke kantin….

Udah panjang belum ? kalau belum nanti lebih panjang deh..

Ini mau dijadiin kayak High School Musical gitu, setuju gak ?

Ehm…. Ini ada lowongan OC :

jadi temennya Kiba ( cewek)

jadi kakak kelas sahabatnya konan (cewek)

jadi penjaga kantin ( cewek,cowok )

caranya :

Nama :

Ciri-ciri :

Sifat:

Review ya………………………………………………


	3. SasuSaku

Wah …. Wah lama banget ya gak ngelanjutin fic tapi tak apalah _– dipukul readers- _

Buat yang udah ngeriview makasih banget ya……..

Disclamer ( ginikan tulisannya ? ) : kalo Naruto punya aku, Sasuke bakalan jadi peran utama yang keren DSB.. gak lah Masashi – sensei.

Oh iya aku ini cewek jadi boleh dipanggil Authorees ( ya pokoknya yang kayak gini deh )

Buat para OC gomen..gomen..gomen…gomen..gomen… karena kebanyakan ada yang aku alihin jadi pemeran lain, gak papa ya ? tapi semua bakalan muncul di fic saya…

Kalo ada bahasa yang bukan EYD gomen sengaja buat…. Ada deh

* * *

Cahapter 2 :SasuSaku

* * *

Seseorang membuka pintu,dan ternyata orang itu adalah cowok kece kedua kita Gaara.

Perlu dikasih informasi nih kemarin aku kan bilangnya Konoha High School. Aku lupa nambahin yang bener tuh **Konoha Junior High School ( KJHS )**. Dan informasi satu lagi Sasuke itu ketua OSIS dan Gaara adalah wakil ketua ,Sakura adalah sekertaris OSIS,Hinata adalah bendahara dan cukup sekian.

" Sas, kamu gak lupa hari ini ada rapat OSIS kan ? " Gaara magang pundak Sasuke dari belakang.

" boleh gak sih gak usah ikut ? " Sasuke nanya ke wakilnya yang keren itu tapi tetep aja mereka sama kerennya.

" memang belakangan ini kita sering rapat tapi, kamu sebagai ketua jangan bolos rapat deh. " nasehat Gaara.

" huh, iya tunggu. " Sasuke menulis diatas sebuah kertas dan menaruhnya di meja UKS.

Di ruang OSIS…..

Disana sudah menunggu semua anggota OSIS kecuali Sakura tentunya. Disana terlihat Sasuke dan Gaara berdebat dengan anggotanya.

" jadi kapan pesta penyambutan Godaime ? " jujur Sasuke sudah bosan dengan rapat penambutan Hokage itu.

" 2 bulan lagi. " Gaara memberitahu detail detailnya.

Dan mereka kembali berdebat, Sasuke telah membagi tugas yang harus dilakukan.

" Ok, kalian telah diberi tugas masing masing sekarang rapat di tutup." Gaara dengan coolnya menyampaikan bahwa upacara telah selesai… eh maksudnya rapat OSIS telah selesai.

Sasuke yang tadi rapi ( yang bener tuh rapih atau rapi ya ? kalo salah gomenesai ) memakai dasi,jas hitam dan kemeja nya saat memasuki ruang OSIS, telah kusut dan acak acakan. Bagaimana tidak ? rapat kali ini begitu membuatnya harus bekerja keras sekaligus pusing belum lagi masalah lainnya dan tugas dari kepala sekolah mereka yaitu Yondaime yang telah turun dari hokage menjadi kepala sekolah.

Diwaktu yang sama di UKS…

Sakura terbangun dan mencari Sasuke. Tapi ia tidak mendapatkan Sasuke disana melainkan sebuah surat yang ditinggalkan di meja UKS. Mari kita intip….

** TO : Sakura**

** FROM : Sasuke**

** Sakura jangan marah ya aku tinggal. Aku ada rapat sebentar kok tungguin aja ya…**

** Dear… **

** SASUKE UCHIHA**

Setelah menunggu kira kira 20-25 menit dan datanglah Sasuke. Sasuke memegang dahi Sakura.

Sasuke (S) : " sudah sembuh ya ?"

Sakura (SK) : " iya."

S : "cepet juga ya."

SK : " paling Cuma masuk angin."

S : " kamu tuh ada ada aja ya ? "

Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke kantin. Disana sudah banyak teman temanya mereka menghampirinya dan menyapa. Sekitar 10 menit datang lah Ino. Ino juga melihat :

S6 ( Sasuke,Sakura,Sai,Shino,Shikamaru ) oh iya lupa satu lagi. Yang ini OC special alias temenku namanya Shizuka Urahara murid pindahan Amegakure. Jadi S6 adalah

( Sasuke,Sakura,Sai,Shino,Shizuka,Shikamaru )

T2 ( Temari & Tenten )

K2 ( Kankurou & Kiba )

N2 ( Naruto & Neji ) Rei-chan gimana aku udah masukin Neji kan ?

Gaara,Chouji,Lee,Hinata juga ada.

Ino menanyakan Sakura udah sembuh ato belum.

Angin sepoy-sepoy,udara sejuk, dan tenang ini dikacau kan oleh FGnya Sasuke.

" KY AAAAAA,ada Sasuke." Jawab salah seorang FG nya

Dengan terdengarnya nama Sasuke FGnya mengejar.

" pergi duluan bahaya." Sasuke narik Sakura menjauh dari kantin. Yang lain asik lagi.

10-15 menit kejar kejaran dengan FGnya yang tersebar dimana mana mereka berhasil lolos.

Bel berbunyi….

Karena Kakashi-sensei yang ngajar sejarah gak telat jadi mereka pulang gak telat.

" Sejarah desa kita bla…bla…bla.." perlu diingatkan ini konoha otomatis sejarahnya sejarah konoha dong !!

Bel pulang berbunyi nyaring…

Semua pulang tapi Sasuke harus menghadap raja eh… kepala sekolah tentang acara itu.

Sasuke ditugaskan berbagai macam hal. Kalau ditulis kira kira 1 buku yang tebelnya 150 halaman.

Hampir seminggu Sakura menemani Sasuke. Hari kelima Sasuke tampak pucat. Memang hari demi hari Sakura melihat Sasuke seperti sakit atau memang sakit. Seperti biasa Sasuke pulang dengan Sakura.

Pandangan Sasuke mulai kabur ia bersikeras masuk sekolah hanya karena tugas OSIS nya itu.

_Harus sampai rumah dulu _batin Sasuke. Ia tidak mau mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

Sesampai di rumah, pintu dibuka oleh Itachi karena ibu dan ayah nya sedang diluar negri.

BRUUK….

Sasuke pingsan ditempat dengan sigap Itachi menangkap adiknya itu. Sakura kaget, mereka membawa Sasuke ke kamarnya. Itachi memanggil dokter ke rumahnya.

Dokter bilang begini " Itachi,Sasuke bedrest 3 hari ya.. jangan capek dulu."

Itachi cemas " memang nya Sasuke kenapa ?"

" gak kenapa kenapa Cuma kecapekan & kurang istirahat "

Dokternya langsung pulang setelah dibayar.

Sakura ( SK ) : " kak, Sasuke gak papa kan ?"

Itachi ( I ) : " gak, Cuma kecapekan dia suka maksain diri sih."

SK : " maksudnya ? "

I : " masa, dia gak tidur Cuma gara gara tugas ."

SK : " hah ??? padahal di sekolah dia juga gak jajan demi tugasnya itu."

I : " ya begitulah orangnya."

TBC

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…………………………………. Jelek banget. Tapi ini udah panjang belum ???

Buat Hyuuga Reika / Rei-chan :

Hihihi Rei-chan itu udah di keluarin Nejinya……. Tapi kalau sedikit gak papa ya ?

Nanti di tambah lagi.

Oh iya lowongan OC resmi ditutup…..

Buat OC yang kepilih harus Review setiap Chapternya!!! Wajib……

Kalau mau ngundurin diri boleh…….

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya.

**Aika Uchiha**


	4. Melody

hiii....Aika balik lg

aduh chap kemaren kayak drama ya ?? Gomen soalnya Aika lg males nulisnya. untuk para OC mungkin masih mungkin loh..tampil di chap selanjutnya. dan untuk para OC special tunggu saja kejutannya.

Disclaimer : Senseinya Aika _-dipukul pake panci- _Masashi-sensei. kakak-kakak High school musical (terutama zac & vanessa) pinjem lagunya ya..

* * *

Melody

* * *

Hari ini Sakura menemani Sasuke yang sedang tertidur karena Itachi ada urusan yang entah-ia-tidak- mau- beri – tau.

Sasuke tertidur pulas diranjang berwarna biru tua. Wajahnya menunjukan ketenangan dan damai,jarang jarang Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke seperti itu tanpa disadarinya ia tersenyum lembut sambil membelai rambut Sasuke.

Sakura melihat sebuah piano hitam milik Sasuke yang dibelikan sengaja untuknya karena ia mahir bukan mahir tapi sangat mahir memainkan nada nada pada piano. Ia berjalan mendekati piano itu dan memainkan sedikit tangga nada. Ia sangat tertarik pada piano itu, jangan Tanya kenapa ia & Sasuke hobi memainkan musik atau bernyanyi, hingga tanpa sadar memainkan lagu kesukaannya You Are The Music In Me. Suara piano mengalun lembut dari kamar Sasuke.

**Na na na na**

**Na na na na yeah**

Suara Sakura mengalun lembut dan menyatu dengan alunan piano.

**You are the music in me**

**You know the words " once upon a time "**

**Make you listen**

**There`s a reason**

Sakura menutup matanya mencoba menghayati lagu.

**When you dream there`s a chance you`ll find**

**A little laughter or happy ever after**

**Yeah harmony to the melody**

**It`s echoing inside my head**

Terdengar suara seorang laki-laki,Sasuke memandangi Sakura yang sedang memainkan pianonya. Sakura tidak menyadarinya.

**A single voice**

**Above the noise**

**And like a common thread**

Sasuke menyambung lagu yang dimainkan Sakura,Sakura kaget lalu tersenyum melihat Sasuke duduk dan menyambut lagunya.

**Hmm, you`re pulling me**

**When I hear my favorite song I know that we belong**

**Oh, you`re a music in me**

**Yeah it`s living in all of us**

Sasuke berjalan menuju piano (lebih tepatnya Sakura) sambil bernyanyi, Sakura tersenyum lagi.

**And it`s brought us here because **

**Because you`re the music in me**

**Na na na na (Ohh)**

**Na na na na**

**Yeah yeah yeah**

**You`re the music in me**

**It`s like I knew you before we met**

**Can`t explain it There`s no name for it**

Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang, yang sedang duduk di depan piano, jarinya memainkan tuts piano dengan lincah.

**I`m saying words I never said**

**And it was easy**

**Because you see the real me (I see)**

**As I am, you understand**

**And that`s more than i`ve never known**

**To hear your voice (hear your voice)**

**Above the noise (ohh ohh)**

**And no. iam not alone, oh you`re singing to me (ohh yeah)**

**When I hear my favorite song I know that we belong**

**Oh,you`re the music in me**

**Yeah it`s living in all of us**

**And it`s brought us here because **

**Because you`re the music in me**

**Together we`re gonne sing(yeah)**

**We got the power to sing what we feel (what we feel)**

**Connected and real can`t keep it all inside (ohh)**

**Na na na na ( ohh yeah)**

**Na na na na ( ohh yeah)**

**You`re the music in me(in me)**

**Na na na na ( ohh yeah)**

**Na na na na ( ohh yeah)**

**You`re the music in me**

**When I hear my favorite song I know that we belong**

**Oh,you`re the music in me**

**Yeah it`s living in all of us**

**And it`s brought us here because **

**Because you`re the music in me**

**Na na na na (ohh)**

**Na na na na**

**Yeah yeah yeah**

**You`re the music in me**

Dengan berakhirnya alunan piano lagunya pun ikut terhenti. Sakura tersenyum dan tertawa, Sasuke yang bingung kenapa Sakura tertawa baertanya.

" apa yang kau tertawakan ?" Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung.

" kau lucu." Sebut Sakura diantara 'acara tertawanya'

"lucu ?" Sasuke semakin bingung dengan Sakura

" menit lalu kau pingsan didepan pintu bangun begitu aku memainkan musik benyanyi dengan indah." Ucap Sakura

"lalu ?" Sasuke menaikan alisnya

"aduh, aku kira kamu itu orang paling pinter. Maksudku kamu bangun dari pingsan setelah aku memainkan musik. Apa kamu pura pura pingsan ? lalu.." belum selesai perkatan Sakura sudah dipotong.

"itu gara gara kamu berisik tau."Ucap Sasuke sambil membetulkan rambut Sakura yang terkena angin

"iya,ok. Lalu aneh aja orang pingsan bangun bangun nyanyi suaranya bagus lagi." Sakura tersenyum

"lho … bukannya kamu tau suaraku bagus ?" Sasuke menggoda Sakura."dasar"Sakura tertawa lagi.

"seneng deh."

"kenapa ?"

"bisa nyanyi sama kamu terus ngeliat muka kamu waktu tidur."Sakura tertawa

"ya deh terserah,btw aku laper nih,laper gak ?"Tanya Sasuke

"gak udah makan kok. Tuh tadi aku buatin bubur plus jus TOMAT."Sakura sedikit menekan kata tomat.

"gak usah gitu dong,oh iya aniki kemana ?"Sasuke mencari-cari sosok Itachi.

"tau tuh katanya ada acara, udah sana makan keburu dingin."suruh Sakura

"iya..iya nona Sakura."Sasuke mengambil semangkuk bubur

"dasar."

* * *

Diary....

Hari ini aku seneng banget deh,diary. Kamu tau gak, udah lama aku gak liat Sasuke ketawa `n senyum. Aku ingin setiap hari seperti ini. Mungkin gak diary ? udah malam aku udah ngantuk nih sampai besok ya diary…

SAKURA ^_^

* * *

Tak terasa 3 hari berlalu sejak kejadian piano itu. Hari ini Sasuke & Sakura diberi tugas atau lebih tepat disebut tawaran tentang musik oleh Kurenai-sensei. Ya,Kurenai-sensei adalah guru musik dan kesenian kelas Fire VIII. Fire VIII adalah kelas yang mempunya wali kelas yang hobi telat. Ya wali kelas Fire VIII adalah Kakashi Hatake. Untuk itu aku mengerjakan tugas ini di kelas seni bersama Sasuke.

**Nama :………………………………………………………………….. Nama pasangan :……………………………………**

**Kelas :…………………………………………………..**

**Lagu :………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. **

**Alat musik yang biasa dimainkan :………………………………………………………………………………………….. .…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**( ) ( )**

Sakura POV

Aku terus memandangi formulir itu. Formulir untuk mengikuti audisi menyanyi duet yang diajukan setiap kelas. Setelah beberapa lama aku mengisinya bersama Sasuke.

**Nama : Sakura Haruno Nama pasangan : Sasuke Uchiha**

**Kelas : Fire VIII**

**Lagu : POP**

**Alat musik yang biasa dimainkan : Piano,Biola.**

**( Sakura Haruno ) ( Sasuke Uchiha )**

* * *

**Nama : Sasuke Uchiha Nama pasangan : Sakura Haruno **

**Kelas : Fire VIII**

**Lagu : POP**

**Alat musik yang biasa dimainkan : Piano,Biola,gitar,drum.**

**( Sasuke Uchiha ) ( Sakura Haruno )**

Sasuke POV

Huff,kenapa juga aku harus ikut acara kayak gini sih. Gara gara si dobe nih, awas aja besok…

"Sas ??" Sakura menepuk bahuku

"udah selesai ?" aku mengangguk pelan dan berdiri dari kursi.

Normal POV

"Sakura kamu mau tanding biola ?" Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura.

" mau aja kalau kamu ?"

"ok"

Sakura mengambil 2 buah biola yang tersimpan dalam lemari. Dibukanya tas biola itu dan yang 1 diberikan pada Sasuke. Mereka berduet biola dalam ruang seni. Nada nada cepat biola itu mengalun cepat, dulu sejak Sasuke dan Sakura SD mereka mahir memainkan biola dan mereka sangat suka kalau harus berduet atau lebih disebut bertanding nada cepat.

"mereka hebat ya." Ucap murid bekulit putih pucat.

" tak kusangka Sakura bisa bermain biola dengan cepat." Ucap cewek berambut pirang ini.

"Ino,Sai,Hinata,Neji,Tenten kalau mereka sudah selesai kita langsung masuk ya."usul Naruto semua setuju.

Dan selesai. Sasuke & sakura selesai memainkan biolanya, sesuai rencana mereka (Naruto DKK) langsung masuk dan berkata"hebat","keren deh",atau"aku gak nyangka". Sasuke & Sakura bingung,dan baru menyadari mereka menguping.

"tunggu..tunggu..kalian nguping ya ?" Sakura bertanya yang ditanya Cuma senyam senyum.

* * *

TBC

aduh maaf apdetnya lama... gimana ini udah panjang ??? menurut Aika sih udah..

buat yang punya ide kasih tau ya..

ya udah itu aja. oh iya satu lagi...

**MERY CHRISTMAS**

**&**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**AND**

**HAPPY MOTHER`S DAY**

Sakura : Aika telat nih ngasih ucapannya.

Aika : mau gimana lagi dong ??

Sakura : pusing ah mikirnya.

Aika :ya udah jangan dipikirin

Sakura : _-bisik bisik- _Aika makasih ya dikasih adegan bagus

Aika : sama sama ya udah REVIEW

Sakura : ya..REVIEW yang banyak..

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**HAVE A NICE VACATION**

( Aika Uchiha )


	5. New Students

Ahh…Aika gak punya ide dan akhirnya ketemu Arigatou buat Helen, karena gara gara Helen Aika dapet ide, sebelumnya Aika mau jawab review dulu dari senpai :

Furukara Kyu **:** aduh saya bukan senpai saya masih kouhai, Arigatou atas pujiannya.

Solaritica Chika : songfic ya ? Aika aja baru nyadar. Arigatou atas peringatannya.

Helen Lautner : aduh masih pendek ya? Suka lagunya ya ?

HaruHi KaoRu : ficnya ikut bagus juga dong..

hiryuka nishimori : suka SasuSaku juga rupanya ya ?

kawaii-haruna : iya itu dia rencananya..

lil-ecchan : Arigatou senpai atas kritiknya. Kalau mau ngeflame pun Aika terima kok, kan setiap orang penilainnya beda-beda.

dilia shiraishi : masa sih segitu romantis ? Arigatou senpai, Aika memang lemah dibagian situ.

chaa a.k.a panda-kun : aduh, Arigatou senpai. Pujiannya kebanyakan heheheheh…

Arigatou kepada seluruh senpai yang sudah mereview fic ini. Mudah mudahan gak akan pernah bosen baca fic ini ya.

Untuk para OC, belum semua keluar disini mungkin chap depan^_^ Aika juga ikut jadi OC loh……

Disclimer : Masashi-sensei selalu.

* * *

Hari ini keluarga Sasuke mengadakan semacam reuni keluarga. Malah ada yang sampai pindah ke Konoha lagi (dikarenakan mereka tinggal di Suna). Mikoto dan Fugaku menyambut datang nya tamu di halaman depan. Dibelakang sudah ada panggung dimana para _Uchiha junior _akan memeriahkan acara.

"mari kita mulai dari sang tuan rumah, Sasuke & Itachi" teriak seorang Mc.

Sasuke dan Itachi naik kepanggung untuk bernyanyi.

Music dimulai…

**Told you I made dinner plans**

**You and me and no one else**

**That don`t include your crazy friends**

**Well i`am done ( i`am done)**

**With awkward situation`s empty conversations**

Itachi dan Sasuke bernyanyi bersama.

**Ohh, this is an S.O.S**

**Don`t wanna second guess**

**This is the bottom line, it`s true**

**I gave my all for you**

**Now my heart`s in two**

**And I can`t find the other half**

**It`s like I am walking on broken glass**

**Better belive I blade**

**It`s a call i`ll never get**

Itachi dan Sasuke berjalan mengitari panggung.

**So this is where the story ends**

**A conversation on IM**

**Well I am done ( I am done)**

**With texting sorry for the miscommunitacion**

Itachi dan Sasuke menarik perhatian banyak orang.

**Ohh, this is an S.O.S**

**Don`t wanna second guess**

**This is the bottom line, it`s true**

**I gave my all for you**

**Now my heart`s in two**

**And I can`t find the other half**

**It`s like I am walking on broken glass**

**Better belive I blade**

**It`s a call i`ll never get**

**Next time I see you**

**I am giving you a high five**

**Cause hugs are over rated, just FYI**

Sasuke dan Itachi memelankan suaranya, diiringi tepukan penonton.

**Ohh, this is an S.O.S**

**Don`t wanna second guess**

**This is the bottom line, it`s true**

**I gave my all for you**

**Now my heart`s in two ( yeah )**

**Ohh, this is an S.O.S**

**Don`t wanna second guess**

**This is the bottom line, it`s true**

**I gave my all for you**

**Now my heart`s in two**

**And I can`t find the other half**

**It`s like I am walking on broken glass**

**Better belive I blade**

**It`s a call i`ll never get**

* * *

Nyanyian Itachi dan Sasuke berakhir dengan tepukan penonton yang meriah. Itachi dan Sasuke turun kepanggung untuk mengambil makanan & minuman, Mikoto langsung memuji-muji anaknya itu. Diatas panggung sudah digantikan Uchiha yang lain, setelah itu munculah kembali sang MC.

" baiklah sekarang kita sambut Azumi, Aika dan Yuki. " kata MC memanggil 3 orang perempuan yang tinggal di Suna, sebentar lagi akan pindah ke Konoha.

3 orang itu pun naik. Oh iya, sebelumnya dijelaskan pakaian mereka :

**Itachi : **memakai baju putih yang ditutupi jacket berwarna abu abu dan celana panjang abu abu.

**Sasuke : **memakai baju hitam yang ditutupi jacket barwarna hitam dan celana panjang biru.

**Azumi : **memakai long dress berwarna merah marun dan sandal hak tinggi warna kuning.

**Yuki : **memakai long dress berwarna hijau tua dan sandal hak tinggi dengan warna senada.

**Aika : **memakai long dress berwarna biru tua dan sandal hak tinggi warna biru muda.

Kenapa yang laki-laki semua memakain jacket? dan kenapa yang perempuan pakai long drees semua? Karena itu tanyakan sendiri pada mereka –dilempar-. Aika, Yuki, dan Azumi disuruh memakai longdrees oleh Obito danSasuke dan Itachi disuruh oleh Mikoto. Aika, Yuki dan Azumi naik ke panggung. Lagu dibuka oleh suara Azumi.

* * *

**Hey….hey…**

**Love always find a way every single time**

**Once we learn to trust our heart**

**And look inside, it`s feel like**

Dan disambung oleh Aika.

**Now we see who we are, in the differen light.**

**We`re not so far apart and anything is possible**

Dan disambung Yuki.

**With all the differences**

**We`re stronger here**

**Now the truth has been discovered, oh yeah**

**After all we`ve been trought**

**Now it`s clear **

**That all of us we share**

Mereka ber-3 bernyanyi bersama, dan mengitari panggung sambil melambaikan tangannya.

**One world**

**One love**

**One and all**

**We`re a circle together**

**One world **

**One heart**

**One song**

**Now and forever**

Backing vocal ikut menyanyi, sementara itu….

" hey, Sasuke lihat siapa yang ada dipanggung! " perintah Itachi.

" siapa? " jawab Sasuke acuh.

"ya ampun itu Aika, Azumi dan Yuki." Jawab Itachi gemas.

"hn." Sasuke duduk di bangku taman sambil menikmati alunan lagu.

Aika memulainya kembali.

**We`re gathered here today**

**Everything is right**

**Cause when you give from the heart**

**The things you do come back to you**

Lalu oleh Azumi.

**There to be strong and brave**

**Not afraid to try**

**That`s when we see who we are**

**The best of friends and that`s when**

Dan disambung Yuki.

**With all the differences**

**We`re stronger here**

**Now the truth has been discovered, oh yeah**

**After all we`ve been trought**

**Now it`s clear **

**That all of us we share**

Mereka bertiga kembali ketengah dan saling bertatapan sejenak. Kemudian turun menuju Obito dan wanita disebelahnya (saat tanda* berarti wanita itu mulai menyanyi dengan Obito)

**One world**

**One love**

**One and all**

**We`re a circle together (circle together)**

**One world (one world)**

**One heart (one heart)**

**One song (one song yeah)**

**Now and forever**

***oh, I never knew that love would find a way,**

**To bring together both of us**

**Now inside I knew it`s true**

**`Cause what we have is meant to be**

**You let me be the real me **

**Together is where we belong **

Musik kembali mengalun setelah berterima kasih pada mereka. Aika, Azumi dan Yuki kembali kepanggung. Dan mereka memulai dengan nada tinggi,dengan iringan Azumi.

**One world**

**One love**

**One and all**

**We`re a circle together (we`re circle together)**

**One world (one world)**

**One heart (one heart)**

**One song (one song yeah)**

**Now and forever **

(diulang 2X)

**We`re a circle together (circle together)**

**Now and forever **

**One world….**

Mereka bertiga membungkuk dan member salam, mereka puas akan hasil kerjanya.

"hey !!" seru Itachi memanggil ketiganya sambil berjalan mendekati.

" ah, Itachi-nii." Mereka melihat Itachi yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"wah, kalian tadi dipanggung keren sekali loh !" puji Itachi.

"jangan Cuma sekali dong kalo perlu sepuluh kali." Canda Yuki. Itachi tertawa.

"Itachi-nii juga keren sama Sasuke-kun." Jawab mereka serempak.

" oh iya, Sasuke-kun mana Itachi-nii? " Tanya Aika.

"itu lagi duduk." Jawab Itachi sambil menunjuk laki laki yang sedang duduk.

"saya permisi dulu Itachi-nii,Yuki-chan,Nee-chan." Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan Aika mendekati Sasuke.

Aika berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang sedang duduk.

"Sasuke-kun sedang apa? " Tanya Aika basa basi.

" kau lihat sendiri." Jawab Sasuke.

_Oh iya dia kan tidak suka basa basi _pikir Aika_. _

* * *

" oh iya Obito ini siapa ?" Tanya Mikoto.

"wah, teteh –kok jadi sunda?- gak dateng ke nikahan aku ya ?"

"enggak, waktu itu ada urusan penting. Jadi ini Istrimu ?"

"iya kenalin teh, ini Rin. Rin ini tetehku Mikoto." Kata Obito memperkenalkan.

"Oooo" jawab Mikoto dan Rin.

* * *

**TIMESKIP…**

Pagi telah datang menyambut konoha. Para pedagang memulai membuka tokonya.

KJHS..

" Aika"

" Yuki"

" Azumi"

Aika, Yuki, dan Azumi memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas. Ya, mereka bertiga pindah ke konoha dan bersekolah di KJHS.

" nah, silakan duduk di tempat kosong dibelakang." Perintah kakashi.

Karena di chap kemarin belum jelas akan dijelaskan lagi:

** Papan tulis**

**Naruto & Hinata Sasuke & Sakura**

**Ino & Sai Tenten & Neji**

** Shikamaru & Shino **

** Kiba, Chouji & Lee**

** Temari, Gaara & Kankurou **

**Shizuka Dillia & Karimasa**

**Ecchan & Kakkoii Icha & Kaoru**

** Aika, Yuki & Azumi**

Istirahat……

" Sas, itu siapa ? tadi katanya Uchiha, sodaramu ya ?" tebak Sakura.

"hn"

"kenalin dong."

"hn"

" Sasuke-kun." Teriak mereka bertiga ( Aika, Azumi, Yuki)

" gak usah teriak." Sasuke menarik Sakura.

" Aika, Yuki and Azumi introduce she is Sakura Haruno." Kata Sasuke kepada mereka bertiga.

" Sakura ini Aika, ini Yuki, dan ini Azumi."

" nice to meet you Sakura." Mereka berjabat tangan.

* * *

Tiba tiba Hp Sasuke berbunyi.

**From : baka Aniki**

**Sas, jangan lupa anterin mereka bertiga ke kepsek ya…**

Sasuke mendengus. Udah tau hari ini ada rapat malah disuruh nganter ke ruang kepsek.

Diperjalanan menuju ruang Kepsek….

" are you Sasuke-kun girlfriend? Sorry apakah kamu pacar Sasuke-kun ?" Tanya Azumi.

" eh..ah..i..itu.. be..lum." jawab Sakura gugup.

" tapi kamu suka dengan Sasuke-kun kan? " Tanya Yuki.

" eh ..i..iya.." jawab Sakura malu. Sasuke telah jauh didepan jadi tidak mendengarkan percakapan itu.

" mau jadian sama Sasuke-kun gak ?" Tanya Yuki jahil.

" eh..emm….anu… i..iya…" jawab Sakura malu-malu.

" ya udah kalo gitu.. aww.." ucapan Aika terpotong gara gara Sasuke berhenti mendadak.

" eh kok berhenti ??? " Tanya Azumi.

" udah nyampe tauuuuu…"

Mereka bertiga asyik meng-Oooo-kan (?) jawaban Sasuke.

" ah iya.. terima kasih, kamu di sini dulu ya aku mau keluar." Ucap seorang dari dalam.

* * *

Krieeettt…

" eh Kiba ngapain disini? " Tanya Sakura.

" eh Sakura, nggak, aku mau nganterin sodara doang. " ternyata Kiba yang tadi berbicara setelah itu berjalan menjauhi Sasuke dkk.

Sasuke, Sakura, Aika, Yuki, dan Azumi memasuki lapangan upacara.. eh salah ruangan kepala sekolah.

Azumi, Yuki, Aika kaget melihat seorang yang sedang duduk.

" Helen ? " Tanya Yuki tak percaya.

" Yuki, Azumi, Aika !!! " jawab perempuan yang disebut Helen itu sambil memeluk Azumi, Yuki, dan Aika.

" kamu ngapain disini ?" Tanya Aika kepada Helen.

" mulai besok aku sekolah disini. Kalian ?" Tanya Helen.

" kita juga sekolah disini !!!" Sakura sama Sasuke udah ngacir ke Kantin.

* * *

Kantin………

" mesra amat sih berduan.." goda Shikamaru disebelah Sasuke.

" apa sih! Sendirinya sama Temariiiii mulu." Kata Sakura. Shikamaru mukanya merah dan langsung diem.

" emang gak papa kalau mereka kita tinggalin di ruang kepsek ?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke Cuma diem aja.

Tiba- tiba datang Akatsuki tanpa konan. Dikarenakan konan lagi asyik makan sama temen temennya.

" hey, otouto mana Aika, Azumi sama Yuki ?" Tanya Itachi sambil mencomot jus tomat Sasuke.

" MAIN AMBIL AJA !! tuh di ruang kepsek. " Sasuke merebut kembali jusnya sebelum diminum Itachi.

* * *

Hp Sasuke berbunyi.

**From : Hinata**

**Sasuke ditunggu di ruang OSIS dengan Sakura**.

" gawat !! " teriak Sasuke.

" kenapa ? " Sakura kaget mendengar Sasuke berteriak.

" rapat OSIS !!!" Sasuke langsung narik tangan Sakura menuju ruang OSIS.

* * *

HUWAAHH !!! akhirnya selesai juga. Gomen kelamaan bingung ceritanya and males ngetik ceritanya.

Yang penting udah Apdet. Untuk OC yang lain tunggu chap chap selanjutannya ya…

Ini udah panjang belum ??? menurut Aika ini sih panjaaaaaaang banget sampe 9 halaman ms. Word.

Para OC wajib review dari sekarang atau gak, gak bakal dimunculin lagi.

REVIEWreviewREVIEWreview. Apakah Aika boleh menjadi OC ?

Oh iya ada pertanyaan :

Menurutmu mana yang ditampilkan lebih dulu :

1. NejiTen

2. SasuSaku

3. NaruHina

4. SaiIno

5. ShikaTema

6. OC

Silahkan jawab lewat review…

oh iya satu lagi untuk para OC pilih salah satu Excul dibawah ini :

dance, teater, atau terserah kalian deh pokoknya yang penting harus pilih atau enggak Aika yang pilihin. ok ?

jawab lewat Review ya.....

Arigatou bagi yang mereview atau sudah mereview. semoga tidak bosan dengan fic ini.

**Author**

**( Aika Uchiha )**


End file.
